


How likely is it...

by Honey346



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Drinking Games, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, idk why i wrote this, sasuke and naruto being dorks, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey346/pseuds/Honey346
Summary: So basically this is the first fic I post on this site, also idk if there are any mistakes (surely there are because english's not my first language). This is based on a stupid game I play with my friends while drunk so...





	How likely is it...

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is the first fic I post on this site, also idk if there are any mistakes (surely there are because english's not my first language). This is based on a stupid game I play with my friends while drunk so...

“Hey teme, lets play a game” Naruto said out the blue.  
“If you haven’t noticed idiot, we’re already playing” and to make his point, the dark haired shove his control in his friend face “Are you dumb or just plainly stupid?  
“I’m talking of a drinking game, asshole!”  
“Hmp” was his only response.  
In fact the pair has been playing video games a drinking for a couple of hours, and just in that moment they were starting feeling the dizziness of the alcohol. And Naruto was thinking in upgrading the game, sometimes if he plays his cards correctly, the blonde can make Sasuke do the silliest of things.  
“So, you’re interested don’t ya’?” His grin was wolffish.  
Sasuke will be regretting this, he can tell as much just as seeing the stupid grin his so called best friend was portraying.  
“Tch, what stupid game do you want to play”  
“Ok. It’s called ‘how likely is it’. I say to you ‘how likely is that you drink a shot, so we both gonna think in a number between one to five. So on the count to three we say out loud the number. If we say the same, you have to drink your shot straight forward”  
“You only wanna get me drunk” the Uchiha just rolled his eyes.  
“No! It doesn’t have to be just alcohol” his grin widened “Here comes the funny part. We’re gonna do this with dares!”  
“Tch”  
“Oh come on!” Naruto was making wild gestures with his hands “Don’t be a brooding bastard...or are you so afraid-“  
“Shut up! This game is as stupid as you”.  
“I never knew an Uchiha who turned down a dare~”  
Black and hard eyes locked into blue ones. For what feels like hours neither on them say a word. Then with a final ‘tch’ from Sasuke and with an exciting yell from Naruto, the game started. At first it was mostly shots, that was the warm-up, then the true game started.  
“How likely is it that you send Sakura a shirtless pic?”  
“Don’t be an idiot”  
“If you’re as smart as you like to brag then you have nothing to fear”  
“Bring it on”  
Lately Sasuke would blame the alcohol and how smartass Naruto can be.  
“Ok at the count of three. One-“  
“Two-“  
“Three-”  
“Four” - “Four”  
The silence was only broke up for the loud laughs of Naruto.  
“Oh my...you have to see your face!”  
“Shut up!”  
“Come on teme, you have to do it!”  
“No-“  
“Or, are you a coward~” Sasuke didn’t know that Naruto has a death wish.  
Without breaking contact, Sasuke took out his shirt, and with hateful eyes took a pic of himself. He couldn’t believe that he was sending the photo, truthfully he should be more drunk of what he first thought. Without delaying his torture he pressed the send button.  
“Oh my god, you did it!” His face was of disbelief.  
“How likely is it that you send Sai a paragraph of that stupid book Jiraiya wrote”  
“No, he would think i’m in love with him! You know how weird he is”  
“One”  
“Don’t you-“  
“Two“  
“Teme-“  
“Three” - “I hate you so much”  
“One!” - “Three”  
“HA! In your face teme!”  
Sasuke just groaned. The game continued till all of the bottles in the apartment were empty and both of them were left without any other dare. Their cellphones were forgotten, so neither of them noticed the bunch of messages they got.  
——————  
The next day, in the bright and cheerful morning, a thunderous knock could be hear around the apartment.  
“You idiot, go and tell to fuck off at the bastard who is knocking”  
“Ghmm”  
“Oh hell my head hurt so much. Is your fault Naruto. I don’t even know why I accepted to play your stupid game”  
“Because you love me, even tho you’re in negation “ the pounding on the door was no receding “Oh god must hates us”  
“Go. To. Open. The. Damn. Door.” His voice was muffled by a pillow.  
Both of them were splaying on the floor in the living room. All the house was a mess. The dares got out of control, it went to eat the oldest thing in the fridge, to try to climb the wall, that much the dark haired remember. What they were thinking?  
They weren’t, that’s the answer.  
Muttering curses the blonde went to answer the door, and then Sasuke noticed that he was just wearing his boxers, panicked he look at himself an noticed that que was -luckily- in his jeans, without a sock apparently, and shirtless.  
“Sasuke, i couldn’t tell to fuck off to the one pondering on the door” his face looked like a child who was just reprimanded.  
Behind him two gorgeous and much to his disgrace-awake women. They walked into the living room. One has a lovely pink hair, with vibrant green eyes. The other was just another blonde loud mouth.  
“So” Sakura started with a sweet, sweet voice “How much did you two drink last night?”  
“Ah...not much”said the blonde while rubbing the back of his neck “Just a couple of shots”  
“Really” a thin eyebrow “So why Sasuke sent me a snap of you running naked around the park screaming ‘I don’t go back on my word!’”  
Both male blanched and very subtly -but not so much so Sakura saw it-they interchange glances, just how much did they drink? Who the hell knows? And if their hangovers have a say, it would be much. So fucking much.  
“I think it was funny” intercede the other blonde of the room “Naruto has nice cheeks” and there was a devilish glint in her beautiful eyes.  
“Ino! You’re the worst!” Yelled Sakura.  
“Sakura, please is too early for this bullshit” Sasuke groaned while covering his eyes with his arm.  
“Yeah, pity us for today”  
“Well, we’ll leave you rest. But on the condition that tonight we will play this so called ‘fun’ game” and now Sakura was grinning with defiance, and both of them know what that sight means.  
“Oh, we’re gonna destroy them!” Ino yelled excited.  
“Totally!” Sakura slap her fist in her palm, and Sasuke and Naruto knew they were screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone make it till the end let me know, also tell me if there're mistakes I'm trying to improve my writing. :)


End file.
